


Toy

by littlecloud



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Charlie trying to be funny, Gen, Pre-Blackout mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecloud/pseuds/littlecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to get under his skin a little. After all, his name is permanently engrained into hers; it is only fair.</p>
<p>(For the finale prompt, 'Thank you.')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

She wants to get under his skin a little. After all, his name is permanently engrained into hers; it is only fair.  
  
Knowing he is quite sensitive under the usual facade, it is not so hard to bother him. But there is a particular thing Charlie wants to say, only she does not know how. For months, she has had reasons to thank him – good ones, life-saving ones. There is just this one particular thing that might get to him, alarm him even, and she has to use it. She has decided she cannot just be nice and voice honest appreciation like they are friends or something.   
  
Charlie clears her throat a bit, catching his attention. “Monroe.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Thanks for taking me to that state fair when I was a kid. You and Miles,” she paints a smile onto her lips, half-genuine.  
  
His eyes widen. Charlie knows she has succeeded. “What?”  
  
“Oh, come on.” She adds a laugh for effect. “I remember, you must, too. You took me to a carnival or something. Won me a giant stuffed animal, I think it was a fish because I liked to make fun of your name. I kept it until the Blackout happened. I wanted to say thanks. I had fun. I was such a dumb kid. I thought you and Miles were the coolest.”   
  
“Hmm,” he repeats.   
  
They toy with the fire for a bit – him eating over it, her kindling it, both avoiding eye contact. Beside the smoke, her words stagnate in the air.  
  
Finally, he says, “Well, you're welcome,” like he is waiting for her to thank him for something else.  
  
She probably should.


End file.
